Throughout the Ages
by aphamericanhero
Summary: No matter what time or place, I will always love you
1. Chapter 1

They say that the saddest people smile the brightest, and Alfred could atest to that truth.

Having as long of a life as his, it was to be expected that you outlived your loved ones, and a little piece of you died with them.

No matter how many friends he made, in the end, Alfred was all alone.

He longed for many people: his parents, close friends, and he missed his brother _dearly._ But the one he missed most of all was Arthur.

 _Arthur_ was incredible. Arthur was wonderful. Arthur was _everything._ Alfred loved him more than anything, and would gladly give up his immortality for him. As long as Arthur was there, with his rare smile and his hugs and his kisses, he was happy.

which is why every time Arthur died, it broke Alfred a little more.

Over and over again they met, and over and over again they fell in love, and over and over again Alfred watched the love of his life grow older, and over and over again Alfred's heart shattered as Arthur took his last breath of that life.

The 23-year period between Arthur being born and the time they would meet were the loneliest periods of his life, and Alfred seemed to spend them in a mournful haze. _The first year was always the hardest._ Everyday in that interim, Alfred visited the wall.

The wall was a quasi-shrine dedicated to Arthur. Mostly it was made up if pictures of him, taken to preserve those memories, and ease his loneliness. There were a few items as well, mostly things Arthur gave him, such as his collection of Shakespeare plays or a well-worn sweatervest. Scattered among that were pictures of the two of them together, but right smack in the center was Alfred's most treasured picture: It was taken during the summertime, and if Alfred remembered correctly, one of their happiest summers. They were smiling, even laughing, with their foreheads touching. Everytime Alfred saw that picture, his sadness eased just a bit, and it never failed to bring a smile to his face, however sad or small.

Usually, however, the wall just brought back memories. Alfred has known so many Arthurs, each slightly different from the others and "modern" to that time period. When Arthur was a pirate, they traveled the world and had adventures on the _Britannia Angel._ They complained about the brutal work conditions during the Industrial Revolution. They fussed and worried about each other during the world wars. Nowadays, Arthur was as fussy, grumpy, cute, and as bad at cooking as ever, just now with a phone, computer, and a car.

Alfred ruffled his hands through his hair. If Arthur was here he'd smack him and tell him not to be so grumpy, but there would be that look of concern that betrayed his true sense of worry for the other blond. Living as long as he has, Alfred sometimes got caught in his thoughts. The scope of it all hit him, his loneliness caught up with him, and he'd sink into a depression. After all, everything was always in motion, and Alfred seemed to always stay still. He had experienced so much loss and so much pain that he didn't know how much more he could take, _didn't know many more times he could lose Arthur._ At times, he didn't see the purpose of continuing to find him. In the end, he always ended up like this, alone as always _so why even bother with the heartbreak?_

And what really sucked was that no matter what, he couldn't tell anyone about his "condition." Not only would it put a burden on relationships, possibly ruining them, the people would find out, and then came the questions and the anger and all that drama. It was hard enough finding a way to bypass licence renewals!

Usually, Alfred filled him time with photography, traveling, and scrapbooking. It was his way to keep up with the world, and gave him something new to share with Arthur the next time he met him. He even bookmarked places he would like to visit with him, the list growing steadily longer. It was nice to have something to look forward to.

While others might view it as odd, Alfred found himself taking to Arthur in the interims. He mostly talked to a prized photo of him; smiling, a rare occurrence, during a bright sunny day. Alfred took out his scrapbook.

"Hey Artie! I haven't shown you the book in a while! Hehe." Alfred pointed at a picture. "Took a trip to England a while back, you know, just to reminisce." _And remember you._ "I'm always amazed by the scenery. The countryside is so pretty. No wonder you were so fond of it." Alfred chuckled. Arthur was always bragging about the English countryside, saying that the America 'had nothing on those those good ol' golden ridges!' He was always trying to get them to go there, and Alfred had to admit, Arthur had a point. Some of the views were breathtaking in a nostalgic sense. "I also visited the Eiffel Tower. It's been a while since I've last seen her." The Brit had a distaste for all things French, and definitely would've scoffed at Alfred for going to the 'country of frogs'. Alfred sighed and closed his scrapbook, staring longingly at the picture of his beloved. _Soon my dear. We'll meet again soon, I promise…._


	2. Chapter 2

Just because Alfred was moping didn't mean he didn't try his best to get out. If he wasn't photographing, he was exercising, trying to have fun, or volunteering. Just because he was immortal doesn't mean he had an excuse to be a shitty person.

Still, Alfred seemed to spend most of his time preparing. Especially since it was almost time for them to meet again. Over and over again he'd rehearse how he would ask Arthur out, decided how and what photos he'd show him, made sure he was caught up on all that happened recently, and most importantly, made sure he knew what to say and what to do so Arthur wouldn't get suspicious.

Alfred spent most of his days in a state of excitement, and as per usual, he became more scatterbrained as his emotions began to run wild. It seemed that Arthur was the only thing that mattered, and his brain and his heart were filled to the brim with thoughts and feelings of his beloved, blocking out anything else.

Alfred would also spend meaningless days in the city just so they'd have more of a chance of bumping into each other, and got increasingly frustrated each time another day passed and he didn't meet Arthur.

Deep down, Alfred knew he didn't have a right to feel that way. Yes, it was the 23rd year, the year that they would meet again after Arthur's death, but that meant any part of that 23rd year, and not was it always that year, either. Alfred had met Arthur again after 22 years, or even 24. Still, Alfred was in a constant state of anticipation. Maybe it was today, or tomorrow. He just had to wait.

He woke up every day with a smile on his face, kissing his framed photo of Arthur, and today was no different. Alfred had a _good feeling_ about today. The blond put on one of his favorite shirts, cleaned his glasses, and tried to get his stupid cowlick to stay down, but to no avail. No matter. Arthur had always called it cute anyway. Whistling, he stepped outside.

Almost the whole day passed, and Alfred was starting to feel a bit discouraged. Usually, when he awoke with that _good feeling,_ it always meant that that day was _the day._ Yet he hadn't seen any sign of messy blond hair anywhere until he was about to go home.

Alfred was taking a final stroll in the park when his eyes landed on _him._ He bust into a wide grin and began to walk toward him, but Arthur had dissapeared into the crowd. After searching for a bit, he found him again, but once again he was gone. More than determined to find him, Alfred searched frantically, but was unable to locate his beloved again. Defeated, he sank down.

He could deal with not seeing Arthur, yes, but not with getting a glimpse of him, not with being certain they'd finally meet, not with him being so close yet slipping out of his grasp. It destroyed him. Alfred began to do something he hadn't since Arthur died. Cry. He sobbed and sobbed until no more tears could be produced. Feeling the loneliest he had felt in awhile, Alfred dragged himself home, plopped down on his bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Alfred guessed that the universe had finally taken pity on him, because when he was out shopping the next day there Arthur was, staring at a product rather intently. Alfred felt his heart soar as he approached him.

"Hey, my name's Alfred and I saw you yesterday and I just couldn't shake off the feeling that we should go out sometime, so what do you say?" Yes it was a little ungraceful, but Alfred knew that it was the best way for them to reconnect without doing all that flirting bullshit. It appeared that Arthur had decided to purchase the item and put it down in his cart, focusing his full attention on Alfred.

"Sounds rather lovely, so I suppose why not. I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alfred could swear that he felt his heart burst out of his chest. "Awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was over the moon. Him and Arthur had exchanged numbers, with promises to meet again. _Finally my life can begin again._ Despite the level of preparedness Alfred had achieved, he was still a little nervous. What if there was a miscalculation on his part? What if something major had changed from the last Arthur to this one? Just because Alfred knew the way to Arthur's heart didn't necessarily mean he'd be let in. The very notion crushed him; he didn't even _want_ to imagine a scenario where Arthur did not return the American's affections.

Alfred knew by now he had to make the first move; yet his fingers still hesitated over the phone. He was usually never this nervous! Why was this Arthur any different from any of the others? With that, Alfred took a deep breath and dialed him, knowing that Arthur prefered talking over the phone, especially to people he had "just met." Alfred's breath hitched as he heard Arthur's voice come through.

"Hullo?"

"H-hey Artie! It's me, Alfred."

"It's 'Arthur.' May I ask why you are calling?"

"Yeah I just wanted to see if you were still interested in going out? I've got something planned if you are, if not it's fine." Alfred's breath caught in his throat. This was the moment of truth

Arthur's voice came through, annoyed. "Of course I'm still interested! _You're_ the one who came up to me, keep in mind we've _never_ met prior, and asked me out. I wouldn't have gave you my number if I wasn't."

Alfred chuckled, feeling his stress dissapate. That was good old Arthur for you. "So can I pick you up around 8:00 tonight?"

"A bit sudden, but yes."

"Great! See you then."

Alfred huffed in determination. It was go time.

The great thing about dating someone multiple times over is that you knew exactly how they'd dress and act on the first date. Arthur would put on quite the gentleman outfit, a button-up with nice slacks. Alfred learned that it was better to match him than go casual, so he was going to wear a nice shirt and "fancy" jeans. The American also knew that Arthur didn't expect flowers, but getting them would score him some good points, so Alfred had stepped out and purchased some roses, Arthur's favorite. No scrapbook yet, that was reserved for the second date. _and he knew the perfect spot._ However, the most important thing was to be practical. Alfred had to be there almost exactly at 8 or he'd never hear the end of it. Since he knew Arthur's address already, it was quite easy to plan to make sure he arrived on time. Alfred strolled up and rang the doorbell.

Arthur opened the door, clearly expectant. "Suppose you are here to pick me up then?" Alfred nodded and presented the flowers to Arthur, who blushed and accepted them, thanking him. Alfred smiled and lead the Brit to his car, opening the door for him. "I appreciate the effort, but I'm not a lady. I can open my own car door." Alfred only winked.

"You're still my date, it's only proper manners." Alfred knew Arthur was touched by the gesture regardless.

"May I ask where we're going?"

"It's a secret! Trust me, you'll enjoy it." Alfred heard Arthur grumble, and chuckled in turn, continuing to drive. He knew how much Arthur hated uncertainty. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence until Alfred pulled up to the restaurant. "Here we are!"

Arthur looked up, obviously surprised. He turned to his date, mouth agape. "How did you know The Britannia Angel was my favorite restaurant?!"

Alfred winked again. "Just had a feeling." What he ommited was that The Britannia Angel was made from the remains of _Britannia Angel,_ Arthur's old pirate ship. Of course he'd feel a connection to it.

All Arthur talked about as soon as they sat down was the _Britannia Angel,_ and Alfred watched his beloved light up as he talked, feigning surprise as if he hadn't already known this from a first-hand experience. _I've missed your cute face_

"He was the toughest pirate on the seven seas!" Arthur excalimed. "He took what he wanted, never took no for an answer, aggressive, feared, and dominating, Loyal and dedicated to his crew, he took down an entire Spanish armada-" Arthur was interrupted as a waiter asked for their order. Arthur ordered the classic fish and chips and Alfred ordered the same, having grown a fondness for it because of how much past Arthurs ate it. As the waiter left, the Brit continued with his stories. "Like I was saying. He was the most notorious and sucessful man during the pirate ages. Never caught, however. Rumor was that he was a closet gentleman at heart, and I'm lucky to share a namesake with him. I wish my ancestors kept something of his." At that Alfred couldn't help but to smile. As soon as Captain Kirkland retired from the seas he bequeathed all of his pirate belongings to Alfred, including his trusty sword. Due to that, the American had all of the captain's stuff somewhere around his shrine.

Realizing he had essentially rambled, Arthur blushed. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Got a bit carried away there."

Alfred laughed. "It's fine. It's really cute, actually." The Brit flushed at that. "How come you know about all this Captain Kirkland stuff?"

Arthur's chest swelled with pride. "I'm a bit of a history connoisseur, you might say. Especially about my own line.

"That's pretty cool."

"Thank you."

The two made simple conversation throughout the night, only pausing to eat or arguing over who was paying. (Alfred did, being immortal meant money really wasn't an issue.) They continued to talk until Alfred dropped Arthur back at his house.

"That was a fantastic night." Arthur was smiling, and he looked so beautiful that Alfred wished he had his camera so he could capture this moment. "Yeah, I had an awesome time." There was a bit of an awkward pause, then Alfred added, "I'll call you." Now this was where the American was uncertain of what to do. The night went absolutely wonderful, would he ruin it if he kissed Arthur? Oh fuck it. He missed him too much.

Alfred leaned in and they kissed. It was short, but blissful and sweet. When he pulled away, Arthur's eyes were shinning, cheeks pink. Alfred smiled. "I'll see you Artie." Alfred turned away, walking to his car. He chuckled softly as he heard the faint 'it's Arthur' from his favorite Brit.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred couldn't wait until his and Arthur's second date. It was time to pull out the old scrapbook, and to impress Arthur. Alfred could easily imagine the look of wonder on Arthur's face when he showed him all the pictures he had collected over the years. Couple that with the scenery and bam. Arthur was sure to be smitten with Alfred by the end of the night.

Since the anxiety of the first night had passed, calling Arthur was second nature.

"Hello?"

Hey Arthur! It's Alfred again. I hope you enjoyed our date.

"I did, why do you ask? You're planning to take me on another one aren't you?"

Alfred laughed. "Well of course! Our date went well did it not? I would hope you wouldn't take me for some kiss-and-run kinda guy.

Alfred could hear the smile in Arthur's voice as he spoke. "I suppose not. So when shall I expect you?"

"Tomorrow night, at 8:00. Be ready, I'm gonna blow your socks clean off!"

Alfred internally air-punched as he heard Arthur's laughter come through the line. "We'll see about that, love."

Alfred practically melted as they hung up. It wasn't as if Arthur was stingy with pet-names, in fact he surprisingly the opposite. However, hearing them again after so long warmed Alfred from head to toe.

Alfred drove to Arthur's, all smiles. With the scrapbook and some blankets in the seat next to him, he was ready to give the Brit a magical night. The American wasn't surprised when Arthur opened the door in more casual dress, and together they walked to Alfred's car. Yet again he kept their destination a secret, much to Arthur's annoyance.

They arrived at an open field, sky bright with the stars shinning overhead. Arthur was definitely in awe as he gazed above.

"They're beauties aren't they?" Alfred remarked, breaking the silence.

"Quite."

"Well, sit. I didn't bring ya here just to stargaze! Well I did, but not mainly. I brought blankets, by the way." Arthur looked back to see that indeed, Alfred was sitting on a blanket, patting the spot next to him as an invitation for his date to join him.

Arthur sat, huffing. "I hope this isn't all you have up your sleeve, as it isn't, what's the phrase you used? Ah yes 'blowing my socks clean off.'

Alfred only grinned, scooted closer to Arthur, placed the book between them, and opened it. Arthur gave the Alfred and the book a questioning look, but the American ignored it, starting to talk instead. "This is where I keep all my photos." Alfred explained, pointing to a photo. "This is an awesome shot I got of London and here-" Alfred pointed again "-is the Swiss countryside. I've also captured these stars as well." Alfred flipped a few pages, showing the picture of the stars that he'd taken. "But right here? This is one of my favorites." Alfred smiled down at a picture of a field full of flowers.

"Why?"

Alfred turned his smile towards his date. "Because," he answered, "it calm, it's peaceful, it's beautiful." It reminds me of you, he ommited. "And it shows nature at its finest. When I give up hope on humanity, it's what reminds me that there are still good things in this world." Like you.

Wow…Alfred….that's….inspiring."

Alfred continued to smile. "When things seem to be their worst, just remember that it will always get better. There's always something to look forward to.

Arthur continued to be speechless as Alfred explained the meaning behind each photo, and when he had captured it. "When did you have the time for this?"

The Brit only received a wink in response. " A magician never reveals his secrets." Arthur blushed, then asked question after question about the photos, marveling at each one. Alfred happily obliged him, as it was nice to have someone to talk to about his adventures.

They talked well into the night, until eventually Alfred shut the book and insisted they both needed to go home. This time, however, it was easy for Alfred to plant a kiss on Arthur's lips, leaving his beloved just as dazed as the last time. Alfred waved from his car, making promises to call Arthur as he drove off, patting himself on the back on another successful night.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred found himself easily falling into a routine. He and Arthur would have dates at least biweekly, each ending with a kiss. And the next day, they would text each other. The best part was that Alfred had confronted Arthur about their status, and, after a lot of urging, he finally got Arthur to admit that yes, they were boyfriends, and yes, they were dating.

Alfred, as always, felt a sense of urgency. He needed to maximize his time with Arthur before it was too late. Was it too early to ask Arthur to move in with him? Should he wait? He knew Arthur liked to take things slow, but how slow was too slow?

Even so, Alfred still hadn't invited Arthur to his house. He was paranoid that Arthur would find the shrine, and everything would explode. He'd have so many questions to answer, and even when he did, their relationship would never be the same. God, that was the last thing Alfred wanted. He has been so careful, making sure that Arthur didn't find out about his immortality. He had a system, however painful it was. One misstep could ruin everything.

 **New message from Artie**

 **Hey love, do you want to go out today? It's a bit sudden, but we could just walk in the park.**

[Alfred] **sounds gr8. I'll pick u up.**

Alfred took a deep breath. It's fine, he doesn't know anything yet, just stay calm Jones.

Still, when he and Arthur were on their date, Alfred couldn't help but to be jumpy. Arthur was all over it. Even after repeated assurances that yes, he was okay, Arthur was still suspicious, and it was easy to tell.

No matter how hard Alfred tried, he couldn't shake off that strange feeling. He would even lie awake at night, the feeling gnawing at him, making it impossible for Alfred to sleep. Alfred tried not to let it bother him, but he found that it had a greater and greater affect on his life.

It was the worst when Arthur invited him over to his house. The Brit was obviously worried about him, because as soon as Alfred opened the door the smell of his favorite comfort food, Chinese food, wafted into his nostrils. Alfred found that he couldn't bring himself to do anything but let Arthur take care of him. He felt pathetic.

"Why don't you just tell me what's eating at you?" Arthur said, breaking the silence.

"I-" -don't know what's wrong. This hasn't happened to me before.

"Or you can keep staring off into the distance like an idiot, that's fine too." A sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just…. worried."

C'mon Alfred, snap out of it! Alfred furiously shook his head. "I'm sorry. Just been on edge for a few days I guess. It's probably just pent-up stress. This-this helps. Thank you Arthur."

Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek, and they spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's presence. It was only when Alfred arrived home that he understood his feeling. He couldn't bear to lose Arthur again. One more death and Alfred would permanently shatter.


	6. Chapter 6

Who's this wanker?

That was Arthur's first thought when he first met Alfred. I mean, straight-up asking for a date out of nowhere! Who did he think he was? Neverless, charmed by his bluntness, Arthur had agreed. And after an embarrassing first date and an absolutely incredible second, Arthur had to admit he was smitten.

The man was near perfect. He was kind, entertaining, amusing, and handsome to boot. He was built like a bloody model, in fact. However, that didn't change the fact that the American was denser than a brick, childish, stubborn, daft and an overall handful. Yet, Arthur would be reluctant to admit that he did in fact love him.

So that's why it was so confusing when Alfred turned into himself. Grew reclusive. He said it was the stress, but Arthur knew better. Alfred exercised his stress away. He didn't internalize it. Furthermore, Alfred grew distant. Too distant. The American was a very quick replier, it now took hours for the Brit to get a response to the most simplest of questions. Arthur literally had to drag Alfred into a date, when before dates seemed to be all they would do. It was very worrisome, and Arthur had begun to suspect the worst.

Alfred loves you too much. There's no way he's **cheating** is he? Of course not. You're being ridiculous.

But then again, was It too far-fetched? The American had seemed to be loosing interest in him. Especially since most of their conversations went like this:

"Hey love, how are you?

"fine"

"Where do you want to go?"

"That's great."

"I'm on fire and burning to death.

"Sure, whatever."

Because of this, Arthur threw all he had into spending time with his boyfriend, but no matter what Alfred just seemed bored and uninterested. Like he wasn't even there. It was frustrating. It was infuriating. And Arthur decided he had had enough. He was going to confront Alfred about it one day but then he saw someone in Alfred's arms.

 **And all that worry turned into pure rage.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred's look of panic sealed the whole ordeal. Arthur let his anger boil over.

"Who the **bloody fuck** is this Alfred?" Arthur yelled, his face turning red.

"Arthur! I can explain trust me-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it. I thought you were better than this." Arthur was visually shaking at this point, trying not to let Alfred see the tears forming.

"Arthur, please-"

"I suppose it's what I get, instantly accepting a date from some random bloke at the store."

Alfred tried to interject. "That's not-"

Arthur refused to oblige him, shaking his head and wiping a stray tear. "You're just like all the other twats around. In it until the novelty wears thin. Then you leave them like they never even mattered."

"Arthur, I lo-"

"I guess it's better that I discovered the truth sooner than later. I can't believe you made me worry about you. Can't believe I wasted time trying to cheer you up. Most of all, I can't believe I ever trusted you. Loved you even." And with that, Arthur stormed out, not even bothering to see the look on Alfred's face. Tears were streaming down his face as he attempted to compose himself. He needed to call someone. Scrolling down his contact list, he sighed as only he found there was only one person he could call: _Francis._

* * *

"I'm so glad you decided to go out with me again mon cher! To what do I owe such an occasion?"

"Think nothing of it, frog. I came here for advice, nothing more. Francis was an old childhood friend of Arthur's. He absolutely depised him, but at the end of the day still was his closest friend.

"So tell me, What's troubling you?

Arthur took a deep breath, then let it all spill. He told Francis about how he and Alfred met, their dates and the basic routine of their relationship, told him about Alfred's strange behavior, and ended by telling him about what had happened earlier that day.

Francis sighed. "I would love to say that there is a logical explanation for this, but it _is_ often the sweet ones...

"But he told me everything! He was the _definition_ of trustworthy. I am sure- _was_ sure that he would never do such a thing. It was too unlike him."

"That's the thing, mon ami. _Did_ he tell you everything?

Arthur almost instantly said yes, but then he started to really think about it. There was a lot of things he didn't know about Alfred. He was very hush-hush about his past, never talking about his family. And all his hobbies and talents! It wasn't humanly possible to be that skilled at that many things at his age and still have a reasonable source of income. Not to mention those pictures. Arthur was too amazed in the moment to really question how he obtained that many, and from all around the world too! How and when did he have the time? Come to think of it, the only time Arthur had been in Alfred's house _was_ earlier today, and the only reason he knew Alfred's address is because Arthur had been able to weasel it out of him one night. Why in the world did Alfred never invite him over? Now that Arthur really thought about it, the whole thing was mighty suspicious.

"Know what Francis? Now that you mention it, I practically know nothing about the man."

Francis placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I think you have been played mon ami."

Hearing this, any residual sadness turned into rage. How _dare_ he?

"Ah, that's a look I know all too well. Planning revenge are we?

Arthur nodded. However, as Arthur ruminated in his room later that afternoon, he couldn't help but to be generally curious. Why exactly did Alfred never tell him anything? He could have easily made up reasons that Arthur couldn't visit, or even lie about his family, but instead, he dodged those topics like wildfire.

Arthur wanted to see what Alfred was doing now, and decided to secretly drop by his house. Maybe that would give him some answers.

Arthur, trying his best not to be seen, peered into Alfred's window. There sat Alfred, on his couch, moping. This confused Arthur. _What could he possibly be moping about? Losing a conquest?_ Arthur looked around. From what he could see, nothing was out of the ordinary, which made everything even more strange. Dropping from the window, Arthur thought about his next move. Alfred hadn't really talked in detail about any of his friends, so he couldn't really ask any of them. It seemed like the only viable option was to stalk the lad, but that seemed a bit too far. Unfortunately, Arthur was too curious for his own good. There were too many questions surrounding the American and Arthur couldn't just drop it. He has always loved mysteries, and Alfred F. Jones was one of them. Arthur, on the other hand, was determined to solve it.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur ended up kinda stalking Alfred. There wasn't much to stalk, however. It seemed like the lad never left his house! And even inside, the American didn't do anything noteworthy. If anything, he just seemed down. However, there was this one room that Alfred always seemed to retreat into. Unfortunately, Arthur had no way of seeing what was inside, but everytime Alfred left that room, he seemed to be somewhat happier. Arthur was sure that whatever was in that room held his answers.

Finally, Arthur caught Alfred leaving his home. In slient triumph, Arthur secretly followed a short distance behind. The investigating Brit carried his journal with him, inside all his notes about what he'd discovered. As it stood, there wasn't much to take note of, in fact all that was in there was the fact that Alfred seemed sad, he never seemed to leave his house, and that there was a mysterious room in the back that made him happier. _What could possibly be in that room? Drugs? A bachelor crib? God forbid, but a_ ** _person_? ** Arthur shivered at the thought. He would like to say that Alfred would never do such a thing, but after the way he played Arthur, he couldn't really put it behind him.

Arthur followed Alfred all the way to the _Britannia Angel_. Why in the world would Alfred be here? The American ordered a couple of drinks, but not enough to get him hammered, and just sat there in silence. It was the strangest thing Arthur had seen Alfred do, and he took careful note of this in his journal. He watched the lad until he left, and followed him all the way home, where Alfred immediately retreated into the backroom. That's it, Arthur decided. He needed to see what was in that room! And the only way to do it was to break in.

Breaking in was a simple business. When Alfred left the following day, Arthur broke the window and carefully climbed inside. As observed, it didn't set off any alarms. The lad needed to fix that, but that was his problem, but Arthur's. He took this chance to look around, finding nothing overly odd. The place was much neater than expected, however. Arthur took a deep breath at the door of the backroom. This was the moment. Arthur tried the doorknob of the door, thanking his lucky stars when it twisted and opened.

"What the bloody fuck?!" Arthur exhaled, completely at a loss. The room was littered with pictures of _himself_ , and a few of himself and Alfred. How did he even get these pictures? Arthur had never met the lad before, and they had only took a couple of pictures on their dates. The only way Alfred would have this many pictures was if Alfred had stalked Arthur. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Thank God he had gotten away from such a creeper. Some of the pictures were even in black and white, which shouldn't have been possible. _So this is Alfred's secret, huh? Creepy._ Taking a futher look around the room, Arthur became even more uneasy. Were those his _clothes?_ And the pirate attire! That belonged to his ancestor, Captain Kirkland! So that's where they were! Did that mean that Alfred duped his family of their belongings? Arthur was so caught up in it all that he didn't even notice the front door opening.

"What are you doing in my house?"

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

Alfred stated blankly at the door after Arthur had left. _No, no, no! This wasn't what was supposed to happen! It was all a misunderstanding!_ Alfred flopped back down on the couch, defeated.

"Maybe I should go…. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Alfred sighed. "No Matthew, it isn't your fault. You're my therapist. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just a wrong place wrong time sort of thing. And with how I've been acting lately, I don't blame him for reacting like he did."

Matthew gave Alfred another hug. "Still, I hope it works out between you two. Take care, Alfred."

"You too."

Alfred buried his face in his hands after Matthew left. What had he done?

After the realization about Arthur, Alfred had gotten spacey. The thought of losing this Arthur started to consume him, and it altered his behavior. It kept him up at night, and gave him vivid nightmares. He hadn't had a decent night's rest in at least a _week_.

Just being around Arthur made him nervous, and he often unconsciously blocked out the world, too focused on his thoughts. He started to retreat on himself, even starting to wonder if it was best to just let Arthur be, and break up with him. Some nights, he even contemplated taking his own life.

He knew that to Arthur it probably seemed like Alfred was losing interest in him. Alfred didn't want this to affect his relationship with Arthur, and decided to see a therapist. It was just his luck that the therapist looked _painfully similar_ to his dead brother. He wondered if he was a reincarnation as well, but he pushed the unlikely possibility out of his mind, deeming it a coincidence.

When Arthur walked in on him and Matthew hugging, about to conclude a session, it probably seemed like Alfred was cheating on him, and honestly, the American couldn't blame him. He just wished that Arthur had stayed long enough to let him explain.

Alfred had fucked up. He knew it. And the thought of having to deal with an extra 50 years without Arthur, especially when he was so close, pushed him into a depression. He spent most days on the couch, doing nothing or watching T.V. When he did move, it was only to take a shower, eat, or visit the shrine, which never failed to cheer him up, if only slightly. Matthew called, asking about his state, but Alfred lied, putting on a fake demeanor and saying that he was fine. He also ended their future sessions, saying that he believed he could handle his situation and emotions. In reality, he just couldn't deal with his brother's lookalike _and_ losing Arthur.

Alfred couldn't bring himself to lock his doors at night, or even get someone to fix his alarm system so it extended to the windows. Why bother? If someone wanted to kill or steal from him, he didn't care at this point. _Death would hurt less than this._

Eventually he forced himself to leave his house. It was only to the _Britannia Angel,_ however. Arthur's old pirate ship was sure to bring him comfort. The whole trip there, he thought he was being followed, but everytime he turned around, there was nothing there. _Probably just your nerves again. Calm down_. Once inside the restaurant, he ordered few drinks, hoping that the alcohol would take the edge off his troubles, if only for a couple hours. He sat in silence, rememering the days of pirate Arthur.

They had met when both of them happened to be on the docks one day, Alfred overjoyed at meeting his Arthur again. With a bit a coaxing, (and some flirting) Alfred convinced Captain Kirkland to let him on his ship. Alfred instantly befriended the crew, and it didn't take long for Alfred and Arthur to become close, Alfred soon becoming Arthur's First Mate. The two soon shared a cabin, and were in a relationship full of adventure until Arthur had to inevitably retire. The captain gave all of his pirate belongings to Alfred, and the _Britannia Angel_ was given up to the public. (Alfred, of course, secretly looked after it throughout the years.) After retirement, the two settled down together, and Arthur lived out the remainder of his days with Alfred, never learning his secret.

The memories lifted Alfred's spirts, and he left the restaurant with his first smile in days. He spent that night in the shrine room, filled to the brim with happy memories of Arthur.

Energized, he decided to buy groceries the next day, absolutely shocked when he returned. He had locked the door this time! Yet the place showed signs of a break-in. He searched for the entry point, noticing the shattered glass of a broken window. Alfred smacked his forehead. The windows! He had forgotten to get the alarm system fixed. Nothing appeared to be missing, which was a good sign, but he still approached the backroom with dread. His stomach sank when he saw that the door was open, the dread intensifying when he saw that Arthur was standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing in my house?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I-I-I" Arthur backed up, looking caught.

Alfred clenched his fists. "You storm out, then break-in into my house? And you were following me, weren't you?" Arthur looked down, feeling guilty. "And for what? Some kinda revenge? If you had just let me _explain,_ we wouldn't be in this mess! What is wrong with you?!"

Alfred then teared up, sinking to his feet. "What is wrong with me?" Alfred sobbed, and Arthur was at a loss for what do to. "W-when you left, I was sure that we were over. A-and I c-couldn't deal with losing you this early. I can't deal with losing you again."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "This early? Again? Whatever do you mean?"

Alfred didn't answer his question, instead continuing to lament. "I know I've been distant lately, and I'm sorry, I just-" Alfred took a deep breath, composing himself. "I just couldn't deal with the thought of losing you again, and I panicked, and the thought was so suffocating I decided to see a therapist, Matthew. We were ending a session. Just hugging. Nothing more, I promise. He's that kind of person you see? He's very big on physical comfort. And then you walked in, and you looked so hurt, and you didn't let me explain, and it broke my heart. I'm sorry. I should've just told you how I was feeling."

Arthur chuckled very softly, sinking to Alfred's level and putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "And I should have had a better judgement of your character. In the back of my mind I _knew_ you would never cheat. My paranoia got a hold of me and I panicked. I'm sorry love."

Both the Brit and the American smiled, relived that their fears weren't true, and then leaned in for a kiss. It was full of apologies, forgiveness, happiness, and love.

"I'm kind of glad you broke into my house." Alfred said after they parted.

Arthur laughed softly. "I suppose. If I never broke in, we might have never made up.

"I never would've remembered to fix my windows."

"Honestly! It should be the first thing you do as soon as we're done here. I mean, what kind of man doesn't wire their windows to the system?

"Hey! They were at one point! It only broke recently and I was too preoccupied to fix it."

The two men laughed heartedly, but soon Arthur's expression grew serious. "Alfred, there is still something we haven't settled."

Alfred instantly grew nervous. He was hoping Arthur would forget about it in the midst of clearing up their misunderstandings. Unfortunately he was mistaken.

Alfred tried to keep an innocent face. "What? What haven't we settled?"

" _Alfred,_ stop playing dumb. Did you really forget what room we're in? Now. Tell me. What's the meaning of all this," Arthur gestured around the room "and why do you have my ancestor's clothes?"

Alfred was at a crossroad. He _couldn't_ tell Arthur the truth. But not telling him could seriously damage their relationship. But so could telling him, _and_ it also could endanger Alfred's life if Arthur told anyone else. Arthur could also fall under serious danger, and Alfred didn't want to risk that.

In reponse to Alfres's silence, Arthur sighed, and caressed Alfred's cheek. "Love, why can't you tell me? Please, _just trust me."_

 _Just trust me._ The words made Alfred have flashbacks, countless Arthurs repeating the same words. Each time, Alfred would always deny them, never telling them the truth. _Just trust me._ Alfred looked deep into his beloved eyes, seeing all the past Arthurs he had ever loved in those emerald orbs that he adored so much. With a deep breath, he decided to make a change.

"Arthur…what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me."

"I promise love."

"No Arthur, you have to _promise."_

Arthur exhaled. "I promise to keep your secret till the day I die."

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm immortal" he breathed, opening his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm immortal, like I _can't die._ At least, not of old age. I kinda just linger in this state, forever, I guess.

"You're playing a trick on me.

The American sighed, got up and walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out an old case. He opened it, revealing a sword inside, and presented it to Arthur.

"A renaissance age longsword? But they don't have those anymore! Not even at festivals!" Alfred also pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to the Brit. " _To Alfred. Hope this one is to your liking. -Matthias"_ Arthur read the paper, shocked.

"Bought her with my own money. Took a while, but Matthias finally found one to suit my impossible standards."

"So you're telling me-"

"I didn't lie"

Arthur was speechless. "T-that still doesn't explain why you have so many pictures of me!"

Alfred sighed, sitting back down next to Arthur. "That's what I was getting to. I'm immortal, but you're a reincarnation. You reincarnate. Have been doing so since the first time I met you."

"So my ancestors…."

"Previous versions of you."

"Bloody hell, _I was Captain Kirkland?"_

"The most notorious pirate on the seven seas."

"So on our first date you-"

"-already knew everything you were telling me After all, I _was_ on the ship with the man." Arthur blushed, and Alfred chuckled. "It's fine! Like I said, it was cute!"

"So that's why you knew I would like the Britannia Angel."

"Yep. It _is_ made out of your old ship of the same name after all." Then at Arthur's look of indignation, Alfred added, "trust me. That was the best use for it."

Arthur shook his head, murmuring something along the lines of 'my poor ship,' got up and walked to the wall full of pictures, stroking it. "So this wall…"

Alfred's smile dropped, and he joined Arthur, staring at the wall as well. "I take photos of all the Arthurs I meet. I do it to preserve the memories of us together. I miss you after you…pass, you know? This room is full of your essence, and it gives me solace.

Arthur looked at Alfred, eyes full of sorrow. Alfred smiled back. "It's fine, I'm used to it. And you're here now aren't you? So everything is fine."

Arthur reached over and squeezed Alfred's hand, gently leading him away from the wall. "So the pirate attire, how did you aquire it?" Arthur asked, trying to change the subject to something less somber.

The American brightened a little, and carefully touched the Captain's coat. "He gave it to me. He wanted to leave his pirate life behind after he retired, and he trusted that I would take the best care of it."

The Brit marveled at the pirate's collection, then picked up a musket that was nearby. "And this?"

"Your musket from the Revolutionary War."

"Why in the world would you keep that?"

"Because" Alfred strolled over and wrapped his arms around Arthur, "at the end of it is where I met you again."

Arthur leaned into the touch, examining the weapon. "So our whole relationship back then was centered around the Revolutionary War?"

"Yep. Long story short, we met on the battlefield. You got wounded, and I took care of you, hiding you as an Patriot. You decided to stay, and the rest is history."

Arthur leaned back and kissed Alfred, and the two walked around the room, Alfred sharing stories about their past. Eventually, they left the room and settled on the couch, but Alfred still looked unsettled.

The Brit nudged Alfred. "What's wrong, poppet?"

The American brushed it off. "Nothing."

"You're lying to me love. Come on, _trust me._

Alfred shifted. "I'm just afraid of losing you. I'm tired of this cycle. I'm tired of watching you die.

Arthur flipped over, gazing into Alfred's sapphire eyes. "You're not gonna lose me."

 _Eventually, I will._ Alfred thought, hiding his melancholy with a grin directed at Arthur.

The two laid there, enjoying the other's presence until Arthur tried to leave.

"Stay, please." Alfred tugged on Arthur's shirt, begging him.

Arthur silently nodded, sinking back into Alfred's hold. Later that night, however, the Brit was consumed with thoughts.

Nevermind the whole immortality and reincarnation thing. What really bothered him was how tired Alfred seemed of the whole thing. The Brit loved Alfred. He didn't want to see him suffer throughout their years together. _There has to be something I can do. There has to be something…._ The thought repeated itself in Arthur's mind like a mantra. He turned over, gazing at the American's sleeping face. Arthur smiled, _He's so at ease in his sleep._ Arthur's smile dropped for a moment as he caressed Alfred's cheek. _I promise love, I'll find a way to fix this situation._

* * *

AN: Matthias is Denmark! I like to think the Nordics were kick-ass warriors during the Renaissance.


	10. Chapter 10

When Alfred awoke the next day, Arthur was gone. He bit his lip, pretending that the action didn't hurt.

Getting up and walking outside the bedroom, he was relieved to find that Arthur hadn't left, but rather was at the table, intently studying a book.

"Good morning!" Alfred greeted cheerfully.

"Mmm" was all he received in response, which made the American chuckle. He knew how Arthur got when he was reading.

Alfred whirled around the kitchen, preparing tea and coffee, and made breakfast for the two of them. He sat down at the table, placing the plate in front of Arthur, who thanked him.

"So what are you reading?" Alfred asked, trying to make conversation.

Surprisingly, Arthur marked his place in his book and closed it, sipping his tea and taking a bite of his food. "It's mythology. I was doing some research. Specifically, I was trying to find some information about Immortality."

"Why?" Alfred asked between mouthfuls.

"Well, we can't live out the rest of my days like this can we? I know we both don't want that. Obviously, the best thing to do is to find a solution. And to find a solution, we must understand the source."

The American was touched. The fact that Arthur had accepted the situation so well, and was even willing to help it warmed his heart and reassured him that telling the Brit was the right thing to do. However, he had to be realistic.

"Arthur, I don't know if there is a solution. I don't think you can reverse immortality. The only answer to this problem I can think of is for you to kill me."

Arthur shook his head. "No, there has to be a way. I'm sure you weren't just born this way. As far as I can tell, your family is dead, right?" Alfred nodded. "And none of your relatives are alive either. So there is no way a 'condition' like yours could just randomly pop up. The source of your immortality can't be natural. Do you remember anything strange about your childhood?"

Alfred thought about it for a long time, then shook his head. His childhood had been completely normal from what he could remember.

"So it must have happened when you were a baby." Arthur took another sip of his tea. "Looks like we've got some investigating to do."

"How? Immortality isn't exactly your everyday topic."

The Brit's eyes twinkled. "I have my sources."

Alfred laughed. He had forgotten how much Arthur was obsessed with the mythical and the like.

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up, the two headed towards the library. Alfred stood by as Arthur raced around, selecting various books. They went home with an armful.

As soon as the two came home, Arthur immediately dived into studying, searching for anything useful."

"The tricky thing is that there's nothing off about you. You're 100% human, except for the fact that you can't die. It's infuriating."

Alfred agreed. In all the books they had checked so far, none of them said anything about human immortals. All of them had to deal with creatures that were not human or hybrids.

The Brit was furiously scribbling notes, occasionally asking if Alfred had found anything, and writing down anything he said that was noteworthy. At some point, Arthur closed his current book and directed Alfred to do the same.

"Alright love, I'm going to ask a few questions. I know it will be hard, but please try to recall any kind of memory from your earliest days. It will be immensely helpful, but don't fret if you can't."

"Alright."

Arthur cleared his throat. "There is an ever-growing possibility that you are a hybrid. Not much of one, but enough. So was there anything unusual about your parents?

"Not really, except for my mother sometimes looked at me with sorrow and regret. I faintly remember her whispering 'I'm sorry' at night."

The Brit took note of this. "Alright. Good to know. "You don't have any strange powers you've been holding from me, correct?" Alfred shook his head. "As I thought. Was there anything unusual about your birth to you knowledge?" The American shook his head again. "Okay. Your siblings? Anything there?"

The topic of siblings seemed to be a sore spot. "No…nothing. My brother was much quieter than I, if it helps."

Noticing Alfred's sadness, Arthur asked, "do you miss him? Your brother I mean."

Alfred smiled. "Tons. We were close"

"Twins?"

"No, acutally. I'm a little over a year older. My mother didn't treat Mattie with the subtle regret she did with me, however.

"And you never confronted your mother about this?"

"I did. Ironically, she denied that she was ever doing such a thing."

"Aha! So you know how that feels."

"Hey! I did that for your own protection!"

"You're sounding more and more like a mum."

"Shut up!"

The two men stared at eachother before laughing. After they stopped, Arthur jumped up with a giant grin on his face. "So obviously your mother is the key to all of this! You just need to find something of hers.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find something." And that night, Alfred searched, finding a small box amidst his very old belongings that he never touched, the ones from his early days when he had to leave home. The memories among them were painful, and it practically hurt Alfred to pull out and open the box. Inside was a very old letter.

 _Alfred,_ he read, _Eventually you will realize that you are not…. normal. And when you do, it will be painful, and I am sorry. You deserve to know the truth. You always wondered why I always seemed to treat you with regret. It was not because I did not love you. Quite the opposite. Your father and I adored you and Matthew. But when I had you, I made a terrible mistake. When I was pregnant with you, I helped a stranger fend off some crooks. I also took care of them for a while, as they were sick. Of course, they turned out to be a magician. They wanted to repay me, and offered me a wish. I, worried about your health, wished that you would not die. The magician, Vlad Lupei was his name, took that literally and made you immortal. I should have watched my words. I apologize for placing this curse on you. I hope you can forgive me, and still love me. -your mother._

Alfred shed a few tears. _I could never hate you Mom. I love you, I miss you, and I forgive you._ Alfred then went to sleep, his dreams full of memories from his childhood.

The next day, Alfred told Arthur about his findings.

"Oh love, I'm sorry." Arthur hugged Alfred tight, kissing him on the cheek. "But this is fantastic news! We can summon him and make him undo the spell!

Alfred was astonished. "We can? You know how? Why?

Arthur tsked. "Anyone who knows anything about the supernatural knows about Vlad Lupei. Now watch.

Arthur drew a magic circle, placing a vampire book, a hat with ribbon, and tarot cards in it, topping it off with blood. He then began to chant, and soon enough, a burst of red light filled the room, causing both men to shield their eyes. When it receeded, a man stood in the middle of the room.

"Vlad Lupei at your service!" The magician greeted, looking at both men. He then studied Alfred, taking an interest in him. "Ah! It's the kid I made immortal for that woman who helped me! I knew you'd find me one day." Vlad winked.

Alfred spoke up. "You remember me? How?"

Vlad wagged his finger. "A magician never forgets who he casts spells on! Especially in situations like yours. Everyone gets tired of immortality some day. Especially," Vlad pointed at Arthur, "when you have someone you don't want to lose. A reincarnating lover. Must have been hell."

"It was." Alfred spat.

Vlad raised his hands in defence. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should've asked your mother what she meant, I apologize. Anyway, I suppose you want me to fix this situation, yes? Well, I can give you two opinions: Alfred becomes mortal, or Arthur becomes immortal. What's it gonna be?"

* * *

AN: Vlad is Romania

Ok so there are two alternate endings. 11 is mortality, and 12 is immortaliy. Take your pick! You can read both.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The mortality ending_**

It was easy for Alfred to make a decision. "I want to become a mortal."

Arthur, who had been standing idly by the whole time, finally decided to speak up. "Alfred, are you sure about this? You haven't dealt with the process of aging or your own death. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Alfred nodded, taking Arthur's hand. "I'm sure. I've lived a long enough life."

Vlad grinned. "Your wish is my command!" The magician started to chant, enveloping Alfred in a purple light. When the light receeded, Vlad winked and dissapeared. In his wake was his business card. Alfred picked it up, pocketing it just in case.

"Do you think we'll still be reincarnated?" Arthur asked.

Alfred kissed him. "Yeah, I think we will. We're meant to be together, that's why you kept reincarnating in the first place. And throughout the ages, whenever and wherever we'll be, I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you."

* * *

 **years later**

Alfred F. Jones was a simple man. He considered himself polite, charming, and an overall good guy. To put it simply, he normally wouldn't stare at strangers; but that British man across the cafè shop looked too familiar to him. Eventually, sense of familiarity drove him to approach the man.

"Uh, have I met you before?" Alfred asked, shuffling his feet.

The Brit looked up from whatever he was reading. "I don't know, have I? You look awfully familar.

Alfred laughed. I had the same feeling about you! Strange isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. How about you sit down and we'll see If we can find the source of it."

Alfred sat. "My name's Alfred by the way."

"Nice to meet you Alfred, my name is Arthur."

The two started talking, and didn't stop until the shop closed. Startled by the passing of time, the two quickly exchanged numbers with the promise to meet again. Both felt like they had filled some kind of hole, and left the cafè with a smile on their face and a head full of thoughts of the other.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The immortality ending_**

Arthur, who had been standing idly by, spoke up. "I'll become immortal."

Alfred panicked. "You can't be serious Arthur! Watching everyone age around you, losing your friends and family, becoming all alone, it's hell."

Arthur took Alfred's hand, turning to face him. "But I won't be alone. I've got you, don't I? To be with their loved one forever, isn't that every lover's dream? I'll be fine if I have you."

Vlad grinned. "Your wish is my command!" He started to chant, enveloping Arthur in a white light. When the light faded, Vlad winked, and dissapeared, leaving behind a business card. On the back was a message: _If it ever becomes too much for you, call me. -V_ Alfred pocketed it.

"So what's next?" Arthur asked.

"We live, and I teach you how to get around your 'condition.' After all, you're gonna have to renew that licence eventually!" Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur. "But most importantly, we stay together. I love you Arthur. And I'll continue to love you throughout the ages. Thanks for giving up your mortality."

Arthur shook his head. "Oh Alfred F. Jones. You're an absolute sap. But, I love you, and I'll be the one you won't have to lose."


End file.
